


These boots are NOT made for walking

by VenIusMago



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Heteronormativity, I Need To Play Skyrim, I'm Sorry, Implied Dom Bishop, Implied Top Bishop, M/M, No Sex, One Shot, There Was Supposed To Be Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenIusMago/pseuds/VenIusMago
Summary: Just a little something. I wanted to write smut, but I kinda didn't include actual sex...I'm not sure what this thing is. There is no porn, and there is no plot. There is a conversation, and there definitely is a lot of thinking.Also! Thank you, Mara, for giving us Bishop!





	These boots are NOT made for walking

Bishop’s booted feet rested so close to my face… Well, alright, maybe they weren’t that close, but they were almost touching one of my knees. His boots, made of black leather, were incredibly sexy. So tight, so full and so delicious… I gulped. I needed to snap out of my weird obsession before Bishop noticed it.

“What’s on your mind, princess?” Bishop asked, almost making me jump.

I had to come up with an excuse. I also needed to resist the urge to look him in the eye. I wouldn’t be able to control myself otherwise.

“Just thinking.”

“About?”

I didn’t even need to look at him to know that Bishop was rising his eyebrows.

“It’s nothing.” I hesitated. “I was just thinking about those magical arrows we lost yesterday. You remember, right?”

Bishop laughed. I could tell he was smirking. I was such a terrible liar. I couldn’t even come up with a simple excuse. It was a miracle we’ve survived as long as we have. Thankfully, being able to lie wasn’t necessary for killing dragons.

“Sure, you were. You’ve been acting very odd since the day we met. At first, I thought it was just the way you were, but now I’m beginning to think that you lied to me when you said my animal magnetism wasn’t working on you.”

“That’s not true!”

“Really? Then how about you look me in the eye and say it again?

I needed to do this. I had to. I sighed, and, with a deep breath, I turned to face him. His deep, golden eyes were watching me curiously, and his lips were close to smirking. I was supposed to protect my secrets, but instead I could only look at him with my lips slightly parted.

“Bishop, I…”

“So that’s how it is” he said after a few moments of silence.

When I realized he knew, my eyes darted straight to his boots. They were still in the same spot, right next to my left knee. He must have moved his toes because the right boot shifted a bit closer to my leg.

As Bishop spoke again, his voice became darker and raspier.

“I think I get it now.”

“You do?” I looked at him with what must have looked like a mixture of fear and hope in my eyes.

“You are attracted to my boots. I guess that extends to my feet?”

I nodded.

“Interesting. Very interesting.” He was silent for a long while, but, before I managed to say anything, he spoke again. “But you’re also scared. Does that mean you have no experience?”

I nodded again.

“Then it’s a good thing you’re attracted to a real man who knows how to treat his lady.

I hesitated.

“We’ve already talked about this…”

Bishop smirked.

“Yeah, and I’ve already told you that you were no man compared to me. Besides, don’t act like you don’t like to be called a princess. You like being treated like a lady. I think you need that.”

He was right. I did like that. Maybe a bit too much for someone who was born a male and who never felt uncomfortable with his gender.

“You’re right. I do enjoy that.”

“Sure, you do. Seems like I had a good feeling about you after all. Well, since we already travel together, we could try to see how… compatible we are.”

“What do you mean?”

“I can see that you’re scared. But… maybe we could try a little something? Maybe something you already can’t stop thinking about?”

Saying that, he touched my leg with one of his boots. I looked at him, not able to hide my surprise. He was smirking again. I couldn’t tell if he was being serious.

“I…” I stuttered. “Bishop…”

“Look. If one day you want to be able to really worship my boots and feet, then we need to start somewhere.” When I didn’t answer, he rolled his eyes and put his dark boots in my lap. “How about you try to touch them a bit? You know, to get used to them.”

“Okay.”

My voice was only a whisper because I was already focused on two big boots resting in my lap. Bishop said it was okay to touch them. But was it really? I swallowed. I needed to at least try. It was my chance. I put my hands on his right boot and squeezed it in the area near his toes. It felt weird but at the same time very natural. It felt… right. I did it again, this time moving one of my hands to the left boot.

A few moments later, I lowered my head and took in the sweet, rousing scent of leather. It was almost too much. I started feeling dizzy. I must have made a sound, maybe even moaned, because the next thing I knew Bishop was… growling.

I looked up at him. His face was dark and unreadable.

“It seems like I have the mighty Dragonborn at my feet” he said.

“That you do.”

I was just about to go back to massaging his boots, when Bishop suddenly took them away. Seeing my disappointed expression, he smirked, moved a bit closer and put his big, strong arm around my shoulders. It was incredibly warm, and it made me feel safe.

“Don’t worry” he said. “We’ll do it again very soon. If we hadn’t stopped, I wouldn’t have been able to stop myself from taking you here and now.”

I looked at him with wide eyes. Instead of explaining, he moved even closer, put his nose in my hair, and took a sharp breath.

“You smell really nice, princess. Don’t worry, you’re with me now, and, like any real man, I’m going to fulfill your needs tenfold. I cant wait to really make you mine.”


End file.
